


The Vulnerable Art of Making Cupcakes

by watermelonriddles



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Season/Series 01, domestic rio, soft Rio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 20:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17967878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watermelonriddles/pseuds/watermelonriddles
Summary: Beth experiences a different side to Rio when he helps her make cupcakes.





	The Vulnerable Art of Making Cupcakes

**Author's Note:**

> This first story is based on the prompt: “That’s a lot of cupcakes.” from [this angst/fluff prompt list](https://hellsdemonictrinity.tumblr.com/post/170921095975/angstfluff-prompt-list-7).

“That’s a lot of cupcakes.”

Beth jumped at the sound of Rio’s voice and dropped the container of cupcakes she had been just about to put the lid on all over the floor. Luckily the majority of the cupcakes were already put in containers and piled neatly on the island counter but that didn’t stop her from looking disappointedly at the mess on the floor.

“That was the last batch.” She sighed before looking over at Rio who was by the backdoor. “I was finally done and now I have to make more.”

He looked incredibly amused with the whole situation which made Beth want to hit him. “How come there’s so many?”

“Bake sale at the school,” Beth explained as she went to get things to clear up the mess. “Last year I didn’t make enough.”

When she turned back, Rio had moved closer to the island counter. He crouched down and picked up a cupcake that had landed right side up. Once he moved out of the way, Beth quickly picked up the mess and sprayed the floor with disinfectant. Once she had wiped it all away and put the used paper towels in the bin, she found Rio leaning on the counter and quietly eating the cupcake.

As he finished up, he crumpled the paper casing in his hands. He licked a bit of icing from his lips and then he licked his fingers. Beth coughed and averted her view as he looked up at her.

“Not bad.”

Beth chanced a look at him to find that he was watching her with a big smile on his face. “Yes, well, you can’t have anymore. I think I’ve only got enough ingredients left to replace the ones that ended up on the floor.”

“That’s a lot of cupcakes,” he repeated, eyeing up the containers.

“Don’t you dare,” she warned. “You may be some intimidating gangbanger who most likely has a gun on him but right now I find those other mothers at the school more terrifying so you will not sabotage this for me more than you already have.”

Rio held his hands up in mock defence and tried not to laugh. “I promise not to touch a single cupcake.”

Beth gave him another warning look before gathering the ingredients she needed. As she started measuring some of them out, she was surprised to see Rio had grabbed the spare apron, put it on, and was now washing his hand. After he dried his hands, he grabbed some of the other ingredients. He checked the recipe in the book she had laid out and began to help with measuring them out.

She tried her best not to watch him while he helped her but the whole thing threw her off. This was the same Rio that was often dismissive and at one point, after testing her with the trucks way back when, had told her that he wouldn’t hold her hand through any of the drama going down. Sure, he was present when he had to be but in all the time Beth had known him, he only had time for business and very little else.

“You’re falling behind.”

He had nudged her and she blinked. The ingredients were all measured out and he had even begun mixing them. It hit her then that she really didn’t know much about him outside of their business together. Of course, this didn’t seem typical because why would she have seen this side of him before now? He had been more patient with her than she had ever expected but still, it was strictly business between them.

“Aren’t you afraid?”

All of the ingredients were now in the one bowl and he was just finishing mixing them together. “Afraid of what?”

Beth began to put the cupcake holders into the tray. He wasn’t watching her, too focused on reading over the recipe to make sure he hadn’t missed anything. “Well, this is very… Domestic of you. You normally like to keep that tough guy image.”

“Intimidating and tough,” he mused. “Should I be taking these things as compliments?”

He pulled the tray towards him so it sat between the two of them. As he held the bowl, Beth began to spoon the contents into each holder.

“Seriously,” she said. “I mean, I thought you liked to reinforce those things about yourself? Not appear so vulnerable.”

“There’s nothing vulnerable about making cupcakes,” Rio commented as he adjusted his grip on the bowl. “Cooking, and that includes baking, is a skill that everyone should have.”

 _Not to mention how attractive that is_ , Beth thought to herself before saying, “It’s just a surprise is all. Seeing you like this, here.”

“With you,” he added, setting the bowl to one side.

Beth shrugged before picking up the tray and putting it into the oven. She switched it on and turned back to find him making up the icing. She tidied away the equipment and ingredients they didn’t need anymore.

“Why are you helping me?”

“Maybe I really want another cupcake.” He clocked her disapproving look and grinned. “I’m joking.”

With the icing all made up, he pushed the bowl to one side and hoisted himself up to sit on the island counter. Beth was stood almost directly across from him and leant back against the counter. They watched each other for a moment. She still couldn’t figure out what she thought of the whole thing and he just appeared to be amused by the situation.

“You’re really thrown, huh?”

“A little,” she admitted.

“Listen, I’m not afraid to get my hands dirty. I’ll threaten, use everything I have, and if I have to pull the trigger, I will.” He tilted his head to the side a little as he looked at her. “I’ve got to stay on the ball, be ahead of everyone else, but if that’s all I’m doing I’m only gonna to hurt myself.”

She bit her lip, thinking about that for a moment. “What do you mean by that?”

“You do the same shit day in, day out, it takes its toll. So does having the same attitude all the time. I need to take things easy every once in a while, allow myself to be mellow and do, as you put it, vulnerable things.” Rio licked his lips and leaned back a little on his arms. “If I make sure I do that, it lets me be more efficient with the whole tough guy thing and my business continues to tick on over without a hitch.”

“Yeah, that makes sense,” Beth mused.

“See, the thing that’s throwing you is that I’m doing this _with you_ ,” Rio commented. “You’re used to business and that’s it. I’m not supposed to be in your kitchen making cupcakes.”

“So then tell me, why are you really helping me?”

“Maybe it’s just out of the goodness of my heart.”

She wanted to dispute that but the timer went off to take the cupcakes out. As she went to grab them, he hopped off the counter. He laid a towel out on the countertop and she put the tray on it. Grabbing the corner of the towel, he slid them away from the edge and winked at her.

A little flustered, Beth quickly turned away to switch the oven off. “They shouldn’t take too long to cool but I don’t want to mess them up so I’m going to wait a little longer than usual.”

Before Rio could say anything, they heard the front door opening. Beth looked panicked, she hoped that Annie would come through first and spot Rio but it was Emma who came running into the kitchen.

“Mama!”

“Hey, bubba,” Beth said as she scooped Emma up into her arms.

“Hey, I’m sorry, I know it’s early but I-” Annie spotted Rio as she rounded the corner and her words caught. “Oh.”

“He’s helping me,” Beth commented. “Don’t worry.”

Annie visibly relaxed. “Do you want me to take her with me?”

“With you?”

“I’ve got to get Sadie from Gregg’s and I promised her we would go for pizza but we can stretch to three.”

“Oh, right, yeah.” Beth glanced back at Rio. “No, it’s fine. There’s not much left to do here and I normally juggle taking care of four kids so this will be easy.”

“What about the extra pair of hands?” Annie whispered but Beth was confident that Rio still would have heard.

“He’s going to help me ice the cupcakes.”

“Oh, is he now?”

As Annie wiggled her eyebrows, Beth hit her. “Please go and get Sadie.”

She smiled but quickly turned serious. “Call me.”

Beth nodded and Annie blew a kiss to Emma. She glanced at Rio before heading for the front door and once it clicked shut, Beth put Emma on the island counter and started to take her shoes off.

“Mama.”

“Yes, bubba?”

“Can I have a cake?”

When Beth looked up, she saw Rio watching her and trying not to smile. “They’re for the bake sale.”

Emma pouted. “I wanna try one.”

“I mean, we need to make sure they’re not bad,” Rio commented to which Emma nodded enthusiastically.

Beth narrowed her eyes at him but now Emma was determined that she wanted one. Deciding she didn’t want to face a meltdown, Beth pulled the containers closer and opened the top one. She took out a cupcake and cut it in half.

“You can have half of one each,” she said, handing them each a piece. Before they ate, Rio winked at Emma and she giggled.

“Who’s he?” she asked, mouth full of food.

“Don’t talk with food in your mouth, bubba.” She glanced at him. “That’s Rio, he’s a friend of Mama’s.”

As Emma looked over at him, he held his fist out towards her. She giggled again and bumped her fist against his. “I’m Emma.”

“Hello, Emma.”

Beth cleared her throat a little. “Can you pass me those wipes?”

Rio looked behind him and took the wet wipes from beside the sink. He handed them over to her and she pulled a couple out. She wiped down Emma’s hand and then put her down on the floor.

“Bubba, go play in your room. I’m going to finish these cupcakes and then we can play outside, okay?”

“Okay, mama.” She quickly hurried from the room shouting, “bye, Rio!” as she went.

“What?” he asked when Beth looked over at him, her brow a little furrowed.

He was smiling and casually leaning back against the counter. He was attractive and not in an objective way, this was something else, something more. The soft way he spoke to Emma, the kindness. This laid back attitude. It didn’t make her think any less of him or doubt his capability of coming after her if she ever threatened him or his business, it just added to him. There were entire layers of him she never even knew about or could even begin to consider.

The next thing she knew, Beth had closed the gap between them. Her arms were wrapped around him and she was kissing him. Before he could appropriately respond, she pulled back and turned away from him. Her intention was to get back to the cupcakes but Rio had other plans and, grabbing her hand, he twirled her back around. With one arm around her waist, his other hand lightly brushed her hair from her face and, with one final look, he leaned in to kiss her.


End file.
